


DIY Stitches

by GarlGarlic



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Alex appears briefly, Bad attempts at fixing a wound, Canon-Typical Violence, Crying, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jay Lives AU, Timothy "Tim" Wright | Masky has DID - Dissociative Identity Disorder, graphic depictions of injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarlGarlic/pseuds/GarlGarlic
Summary: The Masked Man finds Jay bleeding out in a basement, and decides to help him out.
Relationships: Jay Merrick & Masky
Kudos: 28





	DIY Stitches

When the Masked Man found himself in Tim’s car, outside of a college, coughing and gasping for air, he knew that something was very wrong. He didn’t have Tim’s memories, but he could tell that something had been happening before he took over. One weird little side effect of running around in the woods trying to fight the Operator all the time was that he had sort of become able to sense its presence. He could _feel_ it inside the building. Bad things were going down, and he had to get a piece of the action.  
He ran towards the college buildings, exercising minimal caution as he scampered into one of them. He glanced around frantically. He could hear footsteps coming up from the basement. He ducked into a little room and watched. Alex Kralie stumbled through the hall, a gun in his hand and a stunned, almost distressed expression on his face. He was trembling hard enough that the Masked Man could hear his teeth chattering.  
The Masked Man desperately wanted to punch him in the throat. He absolutely despised the man. He decided against it, though. For now. He wanted to investigate the basement first. Something had happened there. He waited until Alex was out of sight, and made his way to the basement. Pretty much immediately, he heard the sound of pained, panicked cries for help, coming from some room. He ran to the door. It was locked. He rammed his shoulder into it until it gave way and rushed in.

The moment he entered the room, the Operator’s presence became stifling. He fell the ground, gasping and coughing. There was another person in the room. Jay.  
Jay was not his friend. But he had tried to stop Alex from breaking his leg, and that, at the very least, made him a potential ally in this fight. The Masked Man dragged himself over to Jay. Jay was curled up on the ground, bleeding from a wound in his side. He was clutching a camera close to his chest. The Masked Man grabbed on to him, pressing one had over the wound to try stop the bleeding. Jay let out a pained whimper.  
The world lurched as the two of them were teleported. They landed somewhere in the woods. The Masked Man held on to Jay a little tighter. The teleportation was usually a bit subtler than that, when the Operator was trying to confuse and torment people. This time, the Operator was just trying to throw him off and take Jay. The Masked Man was not going to let him do that. The world lurched again. And again. And again. The Masked Man could barely keep track of where they were going now. They were practically being flung around. He wasn’t sure how much more of this he could take. Or how much more Jay could take.

All of a sudden, it stopped. They were back in the basement. The Operator was gone. He appeared to have backed off for now, the coward. The Masked Man cautiously loosened his hold on Jay and backed up to get a better look at him. He had his eyes shut tightly, his breaths coming in short gasps through his grit teeth. His shirt was stained with blood. The Masked Man’s hand was covered in it too. Jay was going to die if someone didn’t help him. Luckily for him, the Masked Man didn’t really have any other plans today.  
The Masked Man pried the camera from Jay’s hands and shoved it into one of his jacket pockets. He lifted Jay up over his shoulder, awkwardly steadying himself against the wall as he did so. This was harder than it would be normally. His leg was giving him trouble today, and after that encounter with the Operator, he felt about as bad as he would probably feel if he had just coughed up one of his lungs. He also knew that he might need to take his medication soon. Of course, the problem with not having Tim’s memories was that he couldn’t remember when he had last taken it, and so he had no way of knowing if he was overdosing.  
But, first things first, he had to get to Tim’s car. Using one arm to hold on to Jay and the other to steady himself against the wall, he made his way out of the school.  
It was little harder to get to Tim’s car once he was out of the school, since there was fewer things to lean against. But he managed. After a surprisingly brief journey, they were at Tim’s car.

The Masked Man set Jay down in the back of the car. He dug through Tim’s bag until he found the medication. He lifted up the mask just enough so that he could take the medication, and then quickly put it back on.  
He decided to take a look at Jay’s injury. He reached over to lift Jay’s shirt up. Jay protested weakly, but couldn’t really do much to stop him. The wound looked pretty awful. It appeared to be a bullet wound. There was an entry point and an exit point, which, on the one hand, meant that the bullet wasn’t lodged in Jay’s body, and on the other hand, meant that he was bleeding from two separate points. It was in Jay’s side, very far to the side, which hopefully meant that it had missed his internal organs. The blood from the wound had run down and started to get on Jay’s pants. It had soaked his shirt, and it was starting to soaking into the car seat as well. The Masked Man pulled a shirt out of Tim’s duffel bag, which he had left sitting on the floor of the car. He tied it around Jay so that it was pressing against the wound. He hoped that that would be enough to stop some of the bleeding.  
He got into the drivers seat and sped the car towards Tim’s house.

When they arrived, the Masked Man carried Jay into the house and set him on the floor. He then proceeded to scramble around the house until he had collected everything he needed to try and fix up the wound. He untied the shirt he had used as a makeshift bandage and wiped down the wound with a wet towel. He then proceeded to slather it in antibacterial ointment, before getting a needle and thread and trying to sew the wound shut. Jay let out something between a scream and a groan from pain and fear. He sobbed and kicked and slammed his fists against the floor and tried to push the Masked Man away. The Masked Man ended up having to use his knees to keep Jay pinned down until he was done.  
Once he was finished, he bandaged the wound and then went to wash the blood off of his hands. His jacket had ended up getting badly stained. He would do something about that later. He walked back over to Jay. Jay was curled up on the floor now, crying and panting. The Masked Man sat down next to Jay, scooped him up, and held him. He swayed from side to side, gently stroking Jay’s hair in an attempt to comfort him. Jay was still crying and whimpering, but he seemed to lean into the Masked Man’s touch, which he hoped meant that Jay was feeling comforted.  
After a few minutes of this, he picked Jay up and carried him to Tim’s bed. After lying Jay down in the bed, he got himself a chair so that he could sit and watch over him.

**Author's Note:**

> I usually write scripts for comics and videos, so I’m sorry if this is written a little weirdly.


End file.
